The Trials of Time
by Volcanic
Summary: This is a short story about Piccolo and Gohan. It takes place after the Majin Buu saga. Basically it's about how Piccolo's and Gohan's friendship seems to break apart later in the series. Prologue to my poem Trials of time:Piccolo and Gohan. Please R


Son Gohan sighed as he walked into his home. Today had been one of those days that seemed to last forever. One of his students had cheated on a test and he had to work over time to monitor the students' detention. He placed his briefcase in the hall closet and took off his coat. Just as Gohan was untying his shoe he got tackled to the ground.

When he looked up he saw a chubby smiling face "Pan get off me" Gohan said laughing as he picked up his two year old daughter and twirled her around.

Videl walked into the room giggling "So that's why Pan disappeared so suddenly!"

Gohan continued laughing as he kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

"Dinners' almost ready" she called as she began to walk into the kitchen.

"Great" Gohan called back "I'm **starving**!"

Gohan and Pan helped themselves to plate after plate of Videl's cooking.

_Ewwww _thought Videl as bits of food sprayed everywhere. _How did ChiChi ever get used to this? _"Gohan" said Videl "You haven't really been sparing much lately"

Gohan raised his head from his half finished bowl of rice, "Well" he started I haven't had the time between teaching and taking care of you guys"

"Sparring" Pan cried happily as she flung her dinner everywhere. Videl smiled to herself._ Home sweet home_.

_Fire..._

_Screaming..._

_Blood...._

_Smoke...._

_Burning..._

_The smell of smoke loomed heavily over the city. He smiled to himself as he watched the city burn beneath him. Humans trying desperately to save each other ruining this way and that way trying to put out the inferno._

_"Pathetic" he said to himself with a smile as he blew up yet another building._

_"Weaklings" he laughed as he saw people running into the streets trying to escape, trying to live. Didn't they realise their lives were in his hands. He thought as he blew up a bridge with a wave of his hand. He took one last look at the flaming city before he flew off into the night. He was powerful, he was unstoppable, and He was King!_

Piccolo woke up and bit down on his tongue trying to suppress a scream. Sweat poured off his well-muscled body and the metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth as he sat up. He shook his head trying desperately trying to block out the memories of the dream.

_But it wasn't a dream was it Piccolo? _His mind asked. The former Demon King tried to pull himself togther, but it was impossible. Unknown to him tears were streaming down his emerald cheeks. He thought he had gotten rid of these nightmares.

_Memories._

But they had just been hiding, just been waiting for him to weaken.

He hadn't dreamt of his sire since **Gohan** had come into his life. The name brought more unwelcome tears to his eyes. How long had it been since the runt had visited him.

_Runt_ his mind yelled _That Runt is two hundred times stronger than you will ever be!_ Piccolo knew this was true.

Gohan hadn't come to visit him in over a year. Piccolo had often hovered outside Gohan's house. Watching him and his family. Gohan had no need for Mr. Piccolo anymore. He was just an unwanted reminder of the life Gohan had given up.

Looking at Gohan, Videl and Pan togther made Piccolo feel so... **alone.**

Piccolo shook his head once again he was being weak. He sat down under a tree and wiped the tears from his eyes. _Get yourself togther. _He thought harshly.

_You knew he would grow up and leave you alone one day_. He just hadn't counted on it happening so soon.

If anyone had seen Piccolo at that moment they would have seen the same stone faced demon king everyone else saw but inside he was breaking apart.

Son Gohan sat up suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what had woken him up from his deep sleep. Videl groaned and rolled over in the bed. Gohan carefully stepped out of the bed and walked over to the window.

Then suddenly he felt it. A huge Chi. "What's going on" Gohan whispered as he frantically tried to pinpoint the rapidly rising chi power.

Suddenly Gohan recognised it. Videl woke up when she heard a crash and she turned just as her husband flew out the window.

As Gohan rocketed towards Piccolo's chi thoughts raced through his mind

_What had happened?_

_Was Piccolo alright?_

_How long had it been since he had seen his Sensei?_

Tears of guilt fell from Gohan's eyes. Piccolo had saved his life, taught him everything he knew, had been his father when Goku was gone and his best friend and the minute Gohan had a job and a family he had left Piccolo behind.

Gohan touched down lightly on the spot where he had felt Piccolo's chi. Gohan looked around but there was no sign of the Namekian.

_He left_. Gohan thought as he fell to his knees.

_He felt my chi and left. He had every reason to I've been a horrible friend_. He thought bitterly.

"Are you going to sit there like that all night" Came a gruff voice from the bushes.

Gohan whipped his head around and there was Piccolo just as Gohan remembered him. His green skin blending into the surrounding forest, his cape blowing softly behind him and his obsidian eyes reflecting the would around him

"Piccolo" yelled Gohan as he latched himself onto Piccolo's gi.

"Get off me kid" He growled but secretly he was happier than he had ever been before.

'Oh Piccolo" Gohan sobbed "I'm sorry I forgot, but I'll never forget again you're my best friend" "

Ya I know kid" said Piccolo smiling "Now get off me before I kill you!"

**End**

AN I would like to thank everyone who reviewed The Trials of Time: Piccolo and Gohan. I actually wrote this story before I wrote the poem but since I'm so lazy I decided the poem first. (Poems only take two minutes to type out) This story is a one shot so please do not tell me to update it. And look I actually wrote a happy ending ( enjoy it because I will probably never write a story with a happy ending again)

Till next time

Volcanic.


End file.
